Zootopia: Bottom's Up
by DamianKastle
Summary: While chasing a rather devious perp through Savanna Central, Officer Judy Hopps ends up showing more than she would have liked to the very amused citizens of Zootopia. Involves forced exposure and humiliation, don't read if it's not your thing.


**Zootopia: Bottom's Up**

It was another ordinary day in Zootopia and by 'ordinary' one would mean another day of chasing bad guys all over Savanna Central, at least that's how Officer Judy Hopps would see it as she was currently in the middle of doing so at the moment. Many mammals of all shapes and sizes moved out of the way as the bunny cop chased her perp through the crowd.

It all started when a badger named Carl stole several purses and pantsed the owners at the same time, Judy happened to be in the area so she was told by Clawhauser to try and catch him. The downside being that she had to do it alone due to her partner Nick Wilde being on sick leave, she wanted to go over to him and check on him but he insisted on focusing on the job and that was exactly what she planned to do.

Because of his size, the sneaky badger was capable of easily slinking his way through little gaps as he darted through the city of Zootopia, despite the streets being crowded in some areas. However, that didn't stop the persistent Judy Hopps, who was currently hot on his tail. Being swift and nimble herself, helped her as well.

"Halt in the name of the law!" she cried out.

"Not a chance!" Carl yelled back.

The badger made quick turns around several big mammals before running down the sidewalk as fast as he could but Judy still chased him.

"Get back here!" Judy exclaimed, with determination evident on her face.

"No way!" Carl declared.

"Make this easy on yourself or your going down!" Judy warned him.

Carl gained a smirk on his face. "Speaking of down…" he began before he got around a lion, grabbed his pants and pulled them down, much to his surprise. The lion cried out in alarm and embarrassment as he covered himself up while everyone laughed.

"Hey! That's another charge on you!" Judy called out to him, while trying to avoid the sight of the lion with his pants down. However, it seemed that Carl didn't seem like he was too worried about what other charges he may receive. He looked around at the other citizens of Zootopia as he continued to run, performing several more pantsings on some unsuspecting citizens to further distract the bunny cop.

The poor mammals cried out in embarrassment much like the lion and covered themselves as they ran off past Judy.

"Sorry! Sorry folks!" she told the mammals as she ran.

Eventually she got on top of some boxes and started throwing several pieces of rotten fruit at the badger, which he barely managed to dodge.

After successfully dodging the fruit thrown at him, the badger made a face back at Judy Hopps, just to mock her.

With a short yet exasperated groan, Judy hopped off the boxes and proceeded to chase the perp on foot once more.

The badger quickly went around a corner, which Judy followed and much to her surprise the perp appeared to have vanished.

"What?" she gasped as she gazed around for the thief. "Where did he go? He didn't just vanish did he…?

She started to slowly walk down the next sidewalk as she searched for Carl the badger before her radio flared to life.

"Hopps, report." It was Chief Bogo, her boss. She quickly answered it.

"Yes sir, Hopps here, thief is still in Savvana Central, of that I'm certain." Judy informed. "He appears to have escaped but I have reason to believe that he is close…"

"Do you require backup? Not that I care." Bogo said.

"No sir, I got this. Hopps out." Judy said before signing off and passing by a dark valley. In it, a pair of eyes gleam and watch her closely, ogling her with seemingly mischievous intent, especially her round rump and cottontail.

Soon, a pair of claws reached out from within the darkness, approaching an oblivious Judy Hopps.

"He's got to be in here somewhere…." Judy voiced to herself, as she cautiously went about her way through the alley, unaware of the two claws reaching out toward her.

Just then, she felt like someone's paws were grabbing her rear as her eyes widen from the tight hard grip and before long the one groping her pulled on her pants hard until the fabric of her form fitting pants quickly began to tear and soon enough the badger behind her ripped the back of Judy's pants right off.

Her eyes widened, as the grey fur of her rump was now on display for the alleyway, and whoever just ripped off the back of her pants, causing her to yelp loudly. She immediately turned around, finding a smug badger leaning up against a wall, while holding a piece of Judy's uniform in one claw.

"Looking for this?" he asked, mockingly.

"No…" Judy gasped in horror as her ears drooped. At first no one noticed, but just a few seconds after the unthinkable happened, a young hippo gestured to her.

"I see London, I see France, that bunny's got no underpants!" she sang with a laugh.

The bunny gasped once again. "W-wait! No! Don't look!" Judy said in response, trying to cover up her exposed bunny butt as much as possible, but unfortunately many mammals saw her and gasped.

"Hey! You can see that little bunny's butt!" One mammal exclaimed in amazement.

"Hey! Isn't that grounds for public indecency?" Another citizen called out, this time a jaguar.

"Yeah, maybe she should give _herself_ a ticket!" Another mammal said aloud, before others around the area soon laughed in unison.

Judy's face quickly became hot, as she continued to try and keep her rump covered while also looking for the badger who stole the seat of her pants as the comments continued on.

"Hey! Nice buns you got there, bun!"

"Goodness! Such indecent behavior from the ZPD!"

"You know, for a bunny, that rump's pretty big!"

A wolf whistle from above garnered the attention of the cop, causing her to look up at the top of a building. Upon it stood the smug badger from before, waving her torn piece of clothing around tauntingly.

"Hey! Give that back!" she demanded.

"You want this back? Then try and catch me, cottontail!" Carl challenged as he turned and started running

"Oh, that does it! When I catch you, so help me!" Judy declared as she hopped up the side of the building with smooth agility, using out-sticking bricks as leverage. When she made it to the top, she saw that the badger was already three other rooftops over from where she was at. More gasps, chuckles and laughter were heard from below, bringing more embarrassment to the bunny, as she realized that her back was facing the streets behind her. She knew she couldn't let this get to her now, for she had a job to do, and she was determined to finish it.

With a quick draw of fresh air, Judy quickly speeded along across the rooftops, making large leaps with each building she traversed. She eventually dropped down and landed on the ground before sprinting while other mammals watch as the rabbit, with her furry butt currently exposed, runs by.

Along the way though, she ended up tripping and crash landing, with her rear end and little white tail sticking in the air in front of some teenage girl mammals. As she rubbed her head, the girls gawked at her rump.

"Yuck!"

" _Gross_!"

"Ew! Ew! Ew!"

"Oh my God, that is _so_ gross!"

"That bunny is half naked!"

While the teens ran off in disgust Judy felt slightly disheartened from the comments she heard, though she didn't let it get in the way of her chase. With a huff, she quickly got back up and speeded ahead, trying to block out and ignore all the animals around her staring, whistling at her, taking pictures of her posterior with their phones or shielding the eyes of several children.

Up ahead, she spotted the badger again, who appeared to slip through a small tunnel that lead into another part of the city. With a focused look, Judy dropped onto her belly and used her already built up momentum to slide along the floor, heading head first straight for the little tunnel ahead of her and popping up on the other side while feeling a cool breeze against her bottom, making her shiver.

"Oh… I can't believe this…" she mumbled under her breath. Before she knew it, several smaller animals were gasping and squealing at the sight of her exposed rabbit rear above them.

"Beware, the moon!" A mouse cried as many of them raise their paws to cover their eyes.

"She's gonna crush us all with her giant butt!" Another exclaimed. Judy could only roll her eyes at the declarations, as she forced herself back up once more while keeping her paws on her butt cheeks. Once she did, she saw the same badger up ahead, still grinning smugly at her plight.

Judy narrowed her eyes, focusing on the badger, as she started to dash over to him again.

After chasing him around in a literal circle three times the two went back the way they came before the badger came over a hole which Judy thought she could fit through. She was wrong.

"Huh? What!?" The bunny reacted in surprise. She looked around her and gasped in shock upon realizing her predicament. "Oh _no_ …"

While her upper body was sticking out one end, the other half of her was currently stuck, caused by in no small part by her wide hips and ample behind.

She wiggled and unintentionally shook her bottom trying to pull herself out, but as much as she tried her cheeks seemed too big to squeeze through. Unfortunately, this drew the attention of even more small creatures behind her.

"Oh my goodness! It's a grey moon!" One rodent declared.

"Sweetie, cover your eyes!" A mother rat told her daughter, who was staring in surprise.

"Officer Hopps, why are you doing this!?" A mouse cried out, while Judy wriggled about and wiggled her hindquarters from side to side in front of them.

"I'm sorry, everyone!" Judy called back, embarrassed beyond belief from the situation she was in.

"You should be." A familiar voice said from behind her.

Judy turned slightly while all the rodents gathered on the other side of her scattered as Carl the badger stepped forward and faced her tush along with several bigger mammals who were all taking pictures.

"You!" The bunny growled.

"Looks like someone's got a little junk in the trunk." Carl mocked her.

"I swear when I get out of this and get my paws on you…" Judy began to threat before she felt a strong paw SMACK her in the rump, making her yelp. "Ah!"

Carl, the one who spanked her, smirked. "You're in no position to be making threats, _Officer_."

"What are you…? Ow!" Judy cried as she is spanked again, then again and a third time. "Ow! Ow!"

Her twin cheeks wiggled and jiggled against each other, the force of the blows were enough to expose small bits of the pink skin Judy had under her fur coat.

The badger slapped her again and again, alternating her two wide cheeks while mammals videotaped the event the entire time, causing Judy's cheeks to heat up intensely.

For the better half of an hour, Carl amused himself with the bouncing jiggle of Judy's naked rear end. He experimented with his slaps by clapping the topmost part of her rump cheeks as if he was dribbling a basketball and watched the resulting bounce. Meanwhile, the crowd behind them continued to observe and record the entire thing while laughter filled the air along with mocking comments about ZPD's finest.

"Boy, first she's the _face_ of the ZPD, now she's the _rear_!"

"Wow Mommy, look the size of that bunny cop's butt!"

"She may be a rabbit, but if she were _my_ size… Whoo! Her butt would eclipse the _sun_!"

"Better hope she doesn't turn to get a little sunshine on her rump or we're back in the _dark ages_!"

As humiliating as the comments given to her by everyone around were, they were nothing compared to what Carl suggested next.

"Ok folks! All those who wanna spank the bunny please form one line! Only five dollars!" he announced, much to the joy of the crowd, who cheered in response.

"What!?" Judy exclaimed. "You can't do this! This is against the law!" She added, growing progressively more nervous as she heard eager animals shuffling closer behind her.

"Yeah… I don't think they care, miss." Carl told her, bluntly.

Judy gulped in growing fear, before frantically grabbing her radio on her belt and trying to call in to ZDP headquarters. "Chief! Chief, I need assistance quickly!" She desperately called. "Hello!? Hello!?"

No answer, which she quickly realized was because her radio was damaged, most likely from the falls she had and going through the surprisingly narrow hole.

"This, this is crazy!" She yelled out, her heart pounding as she heard the exchange going on behind her, between the badger and someone else.

"Just five?" Someone asked.

"Just five." Carl confirmed.

The bear behind her handed him ten dollars. "It worth every penny," he admitted before stepping forward and smacking Judy on the caboose.

"Gah!" Judy yelped from the sudden spank, while her plump bunny butt rippled from the hard smack. It was soon followed by another, then another and another as mammal after mammal came forward for a chance to spank her, while also paying Carl at the same time of course.

"Stop… Stop, in the name of the, AH!" Judy gasped again upon receiving yet another smack, while she also panted from exhaustion. As she was continuously spanked, even by children and smaller creatures no less, her tail wiggled around and stood on end the entire time.

Then Carl came over to it. "Not much of a bunny…" he began before he took out a pair of scissors and took a hold of her tail with two fingers. "Without a _tail_!"

He quickly snipped Judy's tail off, making her eyes widen while she gasped sharply with shock as she looked back towards her to see that her cottontail was well and truly gone. More laughter erupted while Carl waved her tail around for all to see. Judy's paws clenched tightly as they shook with anger.

"Alright. That. Is. IT!" she declared as she put her feet on the walls around the hole and pulled as hard as she could, increased by the adrenaline in her veins, until she popped out of the hole the way she went in and landed in front of the crowd, face down and with her butt sticking up for all to see.

"And. It's. _Out_!" Someone announced. "Buttzilla everyone!"

"Or maybe they should call her Officer _Stubby_!" Another mammal joked, creating laughter amongst the crowd.

Judy quickly covered her bottom as she sat up and glared at the crowd around her. Then, an idea popped in her head on how to solve this situation as she grinned at Carl, who looked surprised.

She turned to the crowd. "Hey folks! You wanna see some more tush?"

"Yeah!" They responded.

"You want a _moon_ to howl to? I'm looking at you timber wolves." The bunny smirked at the panting wolves in the crowd. "Well I'll _gladly_ show it to you… but _only_ if you help arrest _that guy_."

Judy pointed directly at the badger, who didn't look like he could believe what he heard. "What?" Carl responded in shock.

"Ok!" Everyone quickly agreed as they started to charge toward the pervert crook.

 _That_ Carl definitely heard. "What!?"

Before the badger could react, all the mammals piled on top of him and kept him pinned to the ground while Judy approached.

"Carl Wesley, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford an attorney…" Judy said as she continued to read the badger's rights.

Not to long after, the crowd began to carry the currently tied up Carl the badger away to the ZPD while Hopps stayed behind to reluctantly fulfill her promise.

"Ok… you ready?" she asked the crowd, as well as herself, with some nervousness in her voice. "Alright then… can't believe I'm doing this…"

Taking a deep breath, Judy turned to her back to the crowd, all waiting in anticipation as the bunny reached for the sky before bending all the way down to touch her toes, raising her abused hindquarters for everyone to see, along with the stub that had once been her tail. The mammals all either gasped, whistled, cheered or fainted on the spot as well as took several pictures of the bunny's 'full moon'.

Mortified as Hopps was, she did allow herself to give her tush a little shake just to excite her audience even more.

What she didn't know, was what two of them; a moose and a tiger, were scheming about in the crowd.

"Is it ready?" The tiger asked, quietly.

"Eeyup!" The moose confirmed.

"Then light it up!" The tiger told him before the moose pressed a button on what seemed to be a camera and pointed it at Judy's furry behind.

Pretty soon, on all the video billboards in the city, Judy's rump appeared and was seen by nearly everyone in the entire city. It even appeared on the jumbo screens inside a sports and music stadium to boot, all of them getting a close and personal look of the bunny cop's round buns. They could see every hair, every curve as well as all the extra flesh she had on her tush that she continued to wiggle around, unaware that she was being filmed.

All throughout the city, mammals either laughed in amusement or cried out in disgust at the sight being shown to them.

Soon enough, Judy began to hear even more laughter around her and it wasn't just coming from the crowd she was currently mooning. She stood up a little and gasped in horror as her ears dropped upon seeing that her butt was being broadcasted all over the city and shown to pretty much everyone.

"NICE BUTT!" Another bunny in the crowd called out to her while the rest laughed so hard they cried.

Cheeks burning from the intense shame and humiliation she was feeling, Judy meekly covered her ass as she stood up straight and started to make her way through the still laughing crowd. Luckily, they all seemed to be distracted by the huge jumbo screens that displayed her rear end, leaving her to easily slink on by the hundreds of laughing animals.

* * *

After some time later, Judy finally managed to make it back to ZDP headquarters. Once she entered inside the building, she let out a loud and exasperated sigh. With her bunny ears drooped down, she carried herself along and started to walk past the main desk where Clawhauser was seated.

The cheetah quickly took a break from his donuts and turned his attention to her. "Hey! Officer Hopps! Good job catching that perp _and_ getting some of the folks bring him in for you," he told her, ignorant of her despondent face.

"Uh-huh," The bunny responded.

"Hey uh… I um… saw something interesting on TV… were those bunny buns… _yours_ …?"

"Don't even get me started." Judy stated, sourly as she continued on her way.

Clawhauser rubbed his chin as he watched the depressed Judy Hopps sulk off, before quickly returning to his donuts. But just as he was, he caught something at the corner of his eye that quickly made him turn towards Judy. His eyes drifted down to what he saw and got a good look of her still exposed rear end, he watched her buns move up and down as she walked with a slack jaw before finally…

"Quit looking at my rump," she told him bluntly and with a cold tone that frightened him and made him turn away while Judy left.

* * *

The time it took for the buzz about Judy's butt to die down took _months_ , how many exactly was something nobody seemed to remember, but it didn't take too long for Judy to get her tail put back on. While Nick luckily had not seen anything due to being in bed, Bogo did suspend Judy for a while for indecent exposure which Judy accepted. While it was hard not being able to work, she was grateful to be able to avoid all her new 'fans' as well as take care of Nick more and that, in a very strange way, made the whole incident worth it.

"So, Carrots, anything interesting happen lately? Besides being my cute little nurse maid?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"Don't call me 'cute' and I'm not a nurse, I'm a cop." Judy stated.

"Not until your suspension is up you're not, by the way what was it for anyway?" he asked.

"You don't wanna know…" The bunny stated.

"Ok… but I still think you'd look good in a nurse's outfit." The fox told her, still smirking.

"Just shut up and eat." Judy said, amused as she forcefully put a spoonful of soup into his mouth. "As for if anything interesting happened… Um… No, nothing in particular."

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
